


A Chance Encounter

by Handsome_Shark



Series: Illogical Husbands [1]
Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Masters of Sex
Genre: Alec Hardy Needs A Hug, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Hardy, First Time, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Tenderness, Top Bill Masters, Touch-Starved, porn with a little plot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsome_Shark/pseuds/Handsome_Shark
Summary: A chance encounter at a pub in London may lead Alec Hardy to the one thing he's been missing in his life.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Series: Illogical Husbands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754941
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> god, this is the longest one shot I have ever written, what have these two grumpy idiots done to me.
> 
> basically, i am just kinda setting up my little universe where Alec and Bill are together, and this is how they meet. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

A normal night for Alec Hardy did not normally include drinking alone in the first pub he found. He could accomplish the same thing in his own home. But he was far away from his home and feeling frustrated and lonely while he was stuck in London. 

He was here for a case that had gone to trail, and unfortunately had been moved to London. He had opted to stay in the city, instead of making the trek when he was needed, since the trip back and forth was exhausting. 

He’s nursing his second beer, and feeling a pleasant buzz as he sits at the bar, observing the rest of the patrons.

Most seemed to be regulars, sitting together in small groups. It was obvious they were friends, maybe coworkers having a night out after a day in the office. Chatting and laughing and having a good time.

It almost made Alec feel worse, feel even lonelier, so he tried to ignore them.

He shifts his focus to the others he could tell were more like him. Likely in town temporarily for work, probably also staying at a nearby hotel, and just looking for a way to pass the time. A few had even had their laptops out, choosing to work in the loud environment of the pub. Others had their faces turned to their phones, probably texting family while they were away from home. 

His attention keeps landing back on one person, a man, sitting alone in a booth. He’d been writing in a journal on and off most of the night, and the most interesting part, at least for Alec, was that he kept staring at him.

Alec could tell that he thought he was being sneaky about it, but it’s pretty hard to be sneaky when watching a detective inspector, and not get noticed. He felt eyes on him the moment he walked into the building, spotting the man watching him immediately, and anytime he looked from the corner of his eye, he’s being stared at, only for him to look away as soon as Alec looks over. 

He looks professional, short styled hair, a light colored button down shirt, suspenders over his shoulders. He would say, if asked, that he was attractive, if he was into men. The bow tie at his neck is a nice touch, Alec would go so far as to say he even liked it, found it charming. 

Alec turns his attention back to his drink, and starts to weigh the pros and cons of ordering a third.

“You from around here?” The man asks, as he slides into the stool next to Alec.

“No. m’not” Alec looks over at him, his eyebrow quirked up. He had not been expecting the american accent. “Neither are you.” 

“I’m not.” the man says, extending his hand. “I’m Bill Masters.” 

“Hardy.” Alec says, shaking Bill’s extended hand, a small smile already on his face.

They fall into surprisingly easy conversation, a feat for Alec, considering he has a very hard time talking to literally anyone. He’s perpetually awkward, and while this isn’t any exception, he finds that the words flow easy with Bill. Or that might be the third beer he ended up ordering after all, it definitely helps. 

He finds out that Bill is a doctor from America, looking to conduct some kind of study in London. 

Bill makes him laugh, really laugh, and feels lighter than he has in months. Happiness bubbles up, and he’s even offering up his own stories, sharing them with Bill.

He’d never shared so much of himself with a stranger before, but he can’t really find it in himself to care right now. 

Bill even managed to get his first name out of him, which is a feat in and of itself. 

He’s enjoying Bill’s company too much to call it a night yet, but when he looks at his watch, he knows that he needs to call it a night. 

“I… I should go.” Alec forces himself to say, even though every cell in his body is telling him to stay. That he should chase the warm and happy feelings. “I have an early morning.” 

“If you have to,” Bill says, leaning in close to Alec. “I won’t keep you.”

Alec’s mind is pleasantly fuzzy, but as Bill leans in, he catches Bill’s gaze trailing down.

 _’Is he looking at my lips?’_ Alec thinks, no no, that has to be his imagination. Before he can stop himself, he’s looking at Bill’s lips, and the only thought in his head is about how soft they look.

“Alec?” Bill says, sounds like he’d been trying to get his attention. 

“Wha?” He says. 

“I asked how long are you in town for?”

“Until the trial is over.” He stutters out, forcing his eyes back up to meet Bill’s. “Not sure when it’ll be over.” 

“Well, in that case.” Bill leans in even closer now, and Alec jumps when he feels a hand settle on his thigh, gently squeezing. “Call me next time you're free.” he whispers.

Alec's brain short circuits the moment Bill’s hand lands on his leg, his eyes fluttering closed as the feeling of that small touch threatens to overwhelm him. And he can’t concentrate on anything outside Bill’s hand until he sits back and takes it away. 

When he comes back down to earth, Bill has slid a card towards him.

“Yeah. yeah of course.” Alec says, grabbing the card and putting it in his pocket. “It was really nice to meet you.”

He nearly runs out of the pub and walks way too quickly back to his hotel. When he gets there he has to take a cold shower before he falls into bed, hoping he doesn’t dream of any american doctors. 

———————

It’s been a few days since Alec met Bill in the pub, and he had not stopped thinking about him since. 

Alec tells himself that he is not going to call, he won’t. He’s a grown adult, and he doesn’t need to be calling strangers he met in a pub.

But he can still feel the phantom weight of Bill’s hand, where it sat on this thigh… He closes his eyes, thinks about what it might feel like for that hand to slide up, just a little bit…

And stomps on that immediately, steering his thoughts to a more G rated territory. 

“Pull yourself together, Hardy.” 

Alec flops down on his bed, in for the night. He curls up on his side, stares at Bill’s card where it still sits on the bedside table. 

“He showed you a bit of attention.” Alec says to himself, thinking out loud. “That doesn’t mean he was flirting. You don’t even know if he likes men.”

He was just being nice, and Alec was ready to soak up any positive attention that was thrown at him these days. 

“Why would he just touch someone's leg like that though…” Alec says, trailing off, thoughts derailing again to Bill’s hand, his own hand drifting down to touch the same place, his cock twitching to life in his trousers. 

“Damn it.” 

Alec has never had these feelings about a man before, it just wasn’t something he had even thought about before. But he’s definitely thinking about Bill right now, picturing his lips, and how soft they had looked. 

He presses the heel of his palm into his growing bulge, stretching out on his back. He quickly undoes his belt and trousers and slips a hand into his briefs, stroking himself to full hardness. 

He sighs, it has been so long since he’d touched himself, he’d forgotten how nice it could feel. When he closes his eyes, he imagines Bill again, this time knelt between his legs. He squeezes his cock, pretending that it’s Bill’s mouth sucking him, his hips bucking up into his fist. 

Clamps a hand over his mouth to stifle his cry as he comes moments later, left panting and breathless after what is probably the best orgasm he’s had in years. 

The rush of endorphins fade quickly though, and he’s left with a mess in his pants, feeling sad and guilty for fantasizing about a stranger who had shown him a little kindness. 

_‘This has to be the end of it.’_ Alec thinks, running hand down his face before he gets up to take a shower.

———————

Another three days pass before Alec caves into temptation. He wants to call Bill, even if he doesn’t know to what end. 

The only thing Alec knows for sure is that he wants whatever Bill is willing to give him, if he’s willing to give anything at all. Even if it ends up being a night of sex, he needs to get his out of his system. 

But at this point, his blood starts to flow south at just the thought of Bill's name, even when he was working, which is quickly becoming an issue, so he needed to nip this in the bud. 

As soon as he’s done for the day, he returns to his hotel room, where Bill’s card is still sitting right where he left it. 

He walks right to it and picks it up, the cardstock heavy in his hand. He sits heavily on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees. He holds the card, running his fingertips along the edges of the thick paper. 

Alec pulls his cell phone out and dials the number, lets his thumb hover over the call button. He closes his eyes and hits it before he loses his courage.

The call connects, and rings and Alec is almost hoping that he gets Bill’s voice mail, when suddenly someone picks up.

“Hello.” Bill's voice floats through the phone speaker. “Masters here.” 

“Hi.” Alec says, suddenly feeling completely unprepared for this conversation now that Bill is actually on the other end of the phone. 

“Who is this?” Bill asks.

“Oh, It’s Hardy.” He says quickly, forgetting how to talk on the phone. “From the pub last week.”

“Alec.” He adds when he’s met with more silence on the other end. 

“Ahhh, Alec!” Bill says, and Alec is positive he can hear a smile in Bill’s voice, sure he’s having a bit of fun with him. “I was hoping that I would hear from you again.”

“Here I am.” Alec says without thinking, dragging his hand down his face again. Why the fuck does he have to be so awkward. 

“How are you?” Bill asks, a chuckle behind his words. 

“I’m alright.” Alec says, standind and pacing, hoping that moving around might help him be less awkward. “Been busy.”

“Hopefully a good busy, not a losing you’re case busy.” Bill says.

“Ehh, can’t really say.” Alec says. “Legally speaking.” He crincing again, why can’t he carry a conversation like a normal person. “Would you, maybe like to meet up again?”

“I was hoping you’d ask,” Bill says happily. “You name the time and place.” 

“Same pub, tonight at 8?”

“It’s a date!” Bill hangs up before Alec can even process what he’s said.

“A date?” Alec says to himself minutes later, dumbfounded and staring at his phone like it had offended him personally. 

Would it be a date? Like a real date, or what that just a turn of phrase Bill decided to use. 

Alec had not been on a date in, gods, it’s been years, so many that he’d prefer to not do that particular math. 

So he has just potentially set up a date with a stranger, a man he’d just meet 5 days ago, whom he knew little about. And he was hoping that they might end the night back in his hotel room, snogging like a couple of teenagers, maybe more. 

He just hoped that Bill was just as forward as he had been the first night. 

———————

Alec arrives at the pub 30 minutes early, preferring to use that extra buffer to have at least one full beer in him before Masters shows up, if only to decrease the chances that he’ll make a fool of himself. 

He orders himself a drink and picks out a booth towards the back, out of the direct sight line of the other patrons. 

Alec is hyper aware of anyone who enters the pub, the butterflies in his stomach churning each time the bell above the door jingles. 

When Masters finally arrives, stepping through the door with a cursory glance around the room, Alec’s heart skips a beat, but not in it’s usually painful, panic-inducing way. 

He gives a little wave, grabbing Masters attention, and as soon as he sees Alec, his face lights up. 

“Hello.” Bill says, sliding into the booth next to Alec, as opposed to across from him. 

“H-hi.” Alec stutters, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to calm down before he says soemthign stupid immediately. “It’s good to see you again.” 

“Likewise.” Bill says. “I wasn’t sure if you’d actually call, given how you ran away the other night.”

Alec isn’t sure how to respond to that, he can’t very well tell him that he needed to run away because he was insanely turned on by a hand on this leg. 

“Can I get you a drink?” He offers instead, not thinking about how he’s trapped in the booth, and Masters will have to get up before he can. 

“Please.” Bill says, with a blinding smile, takes Alec’s breath away. “I’ll take a scotch.”

“Ah, excuse me.” Alec says, sliding his way out of the booth after Masters moves for him. “Should have asked you before you sat down.”

———————

The night passes better than Alec could have ever hoped. He’s pleasantly buzzed again, and once he gets past the initial nerves of being on a date, he and Masters get on just as well as the first night. 

Master’s even convinced him to call him Bill. 

He’s listening to Bill go on about some old book he’d managed to find in a shop the other day, cheek resting on this hand. He unconsciously leans forward, his eyes drifting to Bill's lips again, his own mouth parting as he wonders for the umpteenth time what it might feel like to kiss him.

If he’s even allowed to kiss him.

Alec does not register that Bill has stopped talking until he realizes that his lips have stopped moving some time ago. 

When Alec flicks his gaze up to meet Bills, he has an apology in his lips, he didn’t mean to stare at his mouth. 

But the apology dies at the way Bill is looking back at him, eyes half lidded and dark. 

Alec watches in slow motion as Bill leans in, presses his lips to his own and pulls away before he can even process what’s happened. 

Alec blinks slowly, his brain struggling to catch up, to give any sort of reaction. 

Bill almost looks ready to apologize for obviously misreading the situation.

“Do it again.” Alec says breathlessly.

Bill looks relieved, a crooked smile lighting up his face as he surges forward, cupping the back of Alec’s neck and kissing again. When Bill angles his head, Alec matches him, parting his lips and pushing his tongue into Bill’s mouth. 

When they finally part, they stay pressed together, in each other's space, Alec’s fist gripping Bill’s shirt. Bill’s thumb is gently rubbing along the nape of his neck, and that sends shivers all the way down Alec’s spine, goosebumps down his arms. 

“Fuck.” Alec says, isn’t entirely sure how much time has passed, he’s feeling a bit dazed. He hasn’t kissed anyone like that in years, hadn’t even kissed his own wife quite like that, now that he thinks about it. When he finds the mental faculties to finally open his eyes, he finds that Bill isn’t faring much better than he feels. His lips are swollen, red and shiny, he has a cute blush across his cheeks. 

“We should.” Bill murmurs, just loud enough for Alec to hear him, his hand finding Alec’s thigh and sliding up slowly.

“...fuck.” Alec breaths, his head dropping to Bill’s shoulder as his last remaining brain cell short circuits the closer Bill’s hand gets to his already half hard cock. 

“My hotel,” Alec gasps as Bill’s finger’s brush against his crotch, his hips bucking forward out of his control. “It’s close.” 

“Mines across the street.”

———————

As soon as the elevator door closes

Alec is starting to feel a little awkward, is he really about to go have sex with a man, he’s for all intents and purposes just met?

But that awkwardness is short lived, as soon as the hotel elevator door closes, Bill has him crowded into the wall, tongue in his mouth and Alec moans against it. His hands flap at his sides for a moment, before they finally settle on Bill’s hips, pulling him closer just as the elevator dings.

Bill pulls him out of the elevator, stopping to open his door. As soon as he has Alec in the room, the door clicking shut behind them, Bill has him pressed into it, and Alec is surprised at how much he likes how it feels. 

Their lips met again, tongues sliding together. Alec bites down on Bill's bottom lip, a reflex when the other man wedges a thigh between his legs. 

Alec moans as his almost painfully hard dick grinds against Bill’s thigh, his head falling back and knocking against the door. His hands jumping up to grip Bill’s shoulders, blunt nails digging in with each nip of Bill's teeth. 

“You sound so good,” Bill purrs, settling his hands on Alec’s hips, encouraging him to rock forward, pulling for delicious moans and gasps from Alec’s lips. “I would love to get my mouth on you.” He growls into Alec’s ear, burying his face in his neck, sucking wet kisses to any skin he can reach. 

“God yes.” Alec moans, nodding frantically at the suggestion. “Please.”

When Bill slides his hands under Alec’s ass, and lifts, Alec‘s hands scramble around Bill’s shoulders. 

“Don’t drop me.” He yelps, shocked out of his daze. 

“Not going far.” Bill says, dropping Alec on the bed and dropping to his knees between Alec’s legs. He makes quick work of Alec’s belt and trousers, sliding them down and off.

When Alec looks down, Bill is just looking at him. He props himself up on his elbows.

“I’d like to apologize now if I’m rusty.” Bills says, almost shyly. Running his palms up the inside of Alec’s pale thighs. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

Alec doesn’t have time to respond or feel self conscious because without warning, Bill is licking up his entire shaft, anything words Alec might have had, lost in that moment. His hands tangle in Bill's hair when he takes the head of his cock into his mouth, the feeling overwhelming him in the best way. 

“Holy shit,” Alec pants, fingers tightening. When Bill takes his entire length into his mouth, and then swallows around him, Alec is helpless when the orgasm is all but torn from him, coming down Bill's throat and probably pulling much too hard on the poor man's hair. 

“Sensitive are you?” Bill says, pulling off with a cough as he wipes his mouth. He gently disentangles Alec’s hands from his hair. “A warning might have been nice.”

“Oh my god. I am….so sorry.” Alec pants, he can feel his face heating up, he must be beet red by now, he’s so embarrassed. He buries his face in his hands, hiding away from the anger he’s sure Bill is directing at him. He swallows hard, tries to offer some kind of explanation.

“It’s just, that felt so good, and it’s been a really long time, and I have literally never been more turned on in my entire life.” Alec rambles on, finally peeking at Bill through his fingers. “I didn’t mean to come so fast, I didn't....”

“Hey, hey.” Bill says, crawling back up on the bed, laying down next to Alec. He grips Alec’s wrist, eases one hand away from his face. He can tell that Alec did not do what he’d done on purpose. “I’m not upset, It’s alright. Are you ok?” 

Alec just nods, looking at Bill with wide eyes. 

“Good, now where were we?” Bill asks, though clearly it was a rhetorical question as he rolls himself onto Alec, straddling his waist. He lavishes Alec’s neck with kisses, sucking and biting.

Alec should speak up, tell not to leave any marks, it wouldn’t do to show up in court covered in hickies, but he can’t be arsed to care. 

“Imagined this, you know.” Alec says breathlessly, sliding his hand up the back of Bill’s sweater.

“Did you?” Bills mumbles between kisses, pulling Alec’s collar to the side and sinking his teeth into his shoulder. “Did I live up to expectations?”

“Mhmmmm.” Alec moans, tipping his head back, quicking losing what little focus he had regained as his blood starts to flow south again“Better.” 

Bill sits up then, looking smug.

“Take this off.” Alec says, pushing Bil’’s sweater up, and Bill is happy to comply, pulling the sweater up and over his head. 

“You’re still wearing too many clothes.” Alec says, running his hands through the hair covering Bill’s chest. 

“So are you.” He counters, getting up from the bed and getting out of his pants and boxers, his erect cock springing to attention. 

Alec’s eyes widen, he freezes in the middle of unbuttoning his own shirt, seeing Bill naked before him. He tears his eyes away, looking down at himself, shrugging out of his shirt. He’s starting to feel very self conscious. 

Alec is lean, but not in a good or attractive way, in more of a malnourished, and sickly kind of way. Where as Bill filled out, muscle under a layer of fat, his arms and thighs thick with it. He has a belly that Alec decides immediately he wants to touch. 

He can’t imagine Bill wanting to actually touch him, nevermind that he already had, but now that he’s naked, well, it’s hard to imagine anyone being attracted to him.

But when he looks back up, Bill is looking at him like he wants to eat him alive, he’s hard because of him, and that quells his nerves a little. 

Bill straddles Alec again, and he’s still having trouble believing that this is actually really happening. He desperately wants to touch, to taste Bill’s skin, so he does. He wraps his arms around him, holding him close as timidly he presses a kiss to his chest. 

Bill sighs at the contact, and encouraged by the reaction he keeps going, kissing and licking across his chest. 

Bill tangles a hand in Alec’s hair, his head tossed back in pleasure. 

“Alec.” Bill sighs, moaning when Alec sucks a nipple into his mouth, gently biting down. 

When Bill rocks his hips in Alec’s lap, their cocks rub together and Alec gasps out loud, tightening his hold on Bill, face pressed into his chest. He can’t believe he’s hard against, so soon after just coming. 

Bill reaches between them, taking both cocks in his hand and giving an experimental tug.

“Wait.” Alec nearly shouts. “There’s something I need to tell you.” 

“What is it?” Bill stops immediately, letting go, and Alec leans back so that he can actually look at Bill, see the concern written across his face. 

“I just, I thought you should know.” Alec starts, stops, then starts again. “I have... never done this before, with a man, that is. Thought, I dunno, I thought it might be important.”

“It is important,.” Bill says with a relieved smile, he had been worried that Alec was about to call off the whole night for a moment. This was something he could work with. “Don’t worry about a thing, I’ll show you everything, and I’ll do all the hard work.” 

“Alright.” Alec says, sighing and feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.. “Sorry, again, you probably didn’t expect to get someone who has no idea what they're doing.”

“Nonsense, you’re doing fine so far.” Bill says. “You’re a quick learner.” He pulls Alec toward him, sliding a hand behind his neck and guiding him in for another kiss, the other man quickly parting his lips, their tongues sliding together. 

Alec loses himself in the kiss, on hand settling in Bill's hip, the other wrapping around Bill's cock, making him gasp into Alec's mouth, as he runs his thumb over the head, smearing the precum that had beaded there. 

He’s only going off of what he likes when he masturbates, but he guesses it must be alright, the other man shuddering against him each time his thumb rubs over his head on the upstroke. 

When Bill pushes him backward, his demeanor changes a little from the start of the night, from fast and a little hard, to something more slow, not quite gentle, but definitely softer and Alec is grateful. 

He takes hold of Alec’s hands, pinning them above his head as he dips back down, nosing along Alec’s jaw, up to his ear, nibbling the lobe between his teeth. 

“You said it's been a long time?” Bill asks quietly, nuzzling the line of his jaw. “How long?” 

“Years. “Alec says, shivers rolling through him at the gentle touches. “Not since my divorce.”

When Bill sucks at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, it feels like it goes right to his cock, tossing his head back, a low moan escaping his chest. 

Alec rocks his hips up, seeking any kind of touch or friction, anything to get some kind of relief, and he rocks their dicks together again, Bill bites down hard on his shoulder. 

He keeps doing it, because it feels so good, his hips rocking slowly. Bill is left just as much of a mess as Alec, his forehead pressed into the mattress. 

He’s perfectly content to let Alec do whatever he wants, if this is how he wants to chase his orgasm, but he does have other plans for the night. 

“I want to fuck you” Bill grinds out into his ear, his own hips working in time with Alecs. “Work you open on my fingers, until you’re begging for my cock. Been thinking about you under me since that first night.”

“Oh, fuck.” Alec groans, hips stuttering, as he feels the beginning of another orgasm building. “Stop, please.” Alec's hands straining against Bills where they’re still pinned above his head. 

Bill sits back for the second time that night, releasing his hold on Alec’s wrists, and holding his hand in front of him. “That was too much.”

“No no it wasn’t that...'' Alec sighs, breathing heavily through his nose, trying to calm himself down a little before he blows his load for the second time that night. 

“It’s just if you’d kept that up, I was going to come again.” Alec says honestly. “And I'm not sure i'm up to go three times in a night.” He’s shocked he’s going twice so quickly, so he doesn’t want to push his luck. “We haven’t even gotten to the sex part.”

“This whole thing has been the sex part.” Bill explains, trailing the tips of his fingers up Alec‘s sides. “Sex isn’t just about intercourse.”

Alec just grumbles, hiding his face again, his cheeks heating up. 

Bill pulls them away, also for the second time that night, places a gentle kiss on his nose, and that makes Alec's heart do weird, non painful things in his chest. 

“Look, if it’s more comfortable for you, You can fuck me, instead.” Bill says. “I could ride you, for example, .”

Alec is thankful he’s already laying down or he might have just fainted at the suggestion. 

“You’re gonna kill me.” Alec groans, pulling Bill down for a kiss, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth when he pulls away. “I want you to fuck me, just be gentle.”

“The moment you tell me to stop, for any reason, I will.” Bill says, stretching out and settling next to Alec. “No questions asked.”

“Alright.” Alec sighs, rolling into his side, pressing his lips to Bill’s. They make out for a while, tangled together with wandering hands. Alec works his thigh between Bill’s legs as the man grinds slowly against him, it does wonders for his nerves. 

Eventually Bill pulls away, and gets out of the bed. 

“Need to grab the lube and a condom.” He explains at Alec’s questioning gaze. 

Bill is back in no time at all, kneeling between Alec’s splayed legs on the bed, and oh, there’s those nerves again. He’s about to be fingered by a man, by anyone really, for the first time. He can feel himself start to shake a little, fine tremors running through his limbs 

Bill places a hand on this thigh, rubbing up and down, a soothing gesture. “You know how this goes?”

“The basics, I’ve read about it.”

“The most important thing is to stay relaxed.” Bill explains, reaching up to grab a pillow from the head of the bed, he motions for Alec to lift his hips, sliding the pillow under him. “It is going to feel odd, at first, but I promise that I will make you feel good.”

Alec nods his head nervously. 

Bill coats his fingers generously with lube, rubbing them together to warm it up a little. 

Alec watches Bill, intensely focused on the task at hand, when his hand lowers between his legs, he closes his eyes in anticipation. He jumps at the first gentle touch, a slick finger where he’s never even touched himself, his legs trying to clamp together on reflex. 

Bill’s free hand settles on his thigh, rubbing back and forth with his thumb. He circles his finger around Alec’s hole, getting him used to the idea of being touched. The gentle touch slowly becomes more of a massage, passing the pad of his finger over his hole, applying enough pressure to dip in, but not to pass the ring of muscle. 

He glances up, watching Alec’s face for any sign of discomfort, and not finding any, easily slips one finger inside the other man, just to the first knuckle, his massage succeeding at helping Alec relax. 

Alec gasps at the intrusion, not because it hurts, it surprisingly didn’t hurt at all, but it does feel different. Odd, is how Bill had put it, and Alec definitely agreed with that. 

“There we go.” Bill says, working his finger in up to the second knuckle. “You’re doing so well, Alec.” He pushes all the way in, making Alec gasp again. With just one finger, he works Alec open, until he’s sure that he is enjoying it, , not just tolerating. 

“Think you can take another?”

Alec just nods, his legs splaying further. Bill takes a moment to drizzle more lube over his fingers, just to be safe, then slowly presses in a second finger. 

“Ahh.” Alec gasps out, his fingers gripping the sheets. That one stings a little, but it quickly passes as Bill works him open, the odd feeling of being penetrated quickly morphing into pleasure. He cants his hips up, rolling slowly with the movement of Bill’s hand. 

“Feeling good?’

“Yes,” Alec pants. “gods yes.” 

“Keep still for a moment.” Bill purrs, and it takes all of Alec’s self control, and Bill’s hand on his hip to stop, the fingers inside of him stilling. 

Alec looks down for the first time since they had gotten started, Bill’s looking hungrily back up at him, as he licks his lips. He fingers start moving again, Alec whimpering at the feeling, somehow more intense after the brief respite. He’s pretty sure that he could come from just this. 

No, he’s one hundred percent positive he is going to come again when Bill’s fingers find and press against something inside of him, massaging his fingers over it again and again. Alec doesn’t fall over the edge so much as he’s shoved over it, his eyes rolling back as every muscle in his body goes taut, ready to experience what is going to be the best orgasm of his life. 

Only for it to be ripped away from him.

Alec sobs, feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment, and like he just ran a marathon.

“What the fuck did you do?” he pants, looking down at Bill to find him gripping the base of his cock. 

“I stopped you from coming?” Bill says, feigning innocence. “You said you didn’t want to come again yet.” 

“Yeah, I got that, dirty trick by the way.” Alec says. “I meant what was _that_?”

“That was your prostate.” Bill explains, easing his fingers from Alec’s hole. “Don’t worry, i’ll make it up to you.”

Bill sits back, tearing open the condom and easing it quickly over his length, following with what had to be the rest of the lube on the bottle. 

“Ready?”

Alec nods again, not trusting his voice, he’s as ready as he’ll ever be. 

“Try to keep relaxed,” Bill says, lifting Alec’s leg under his knee, bracing it in the crook of his arm. Alec spreads his other leg on instinct as Bill uses his other hand to line himself up. 

He slowly pushes forward, the head of his cock entering Alec with ease. Alec, who had been breathing heavily before, is now holding his breath. He tries to stay calm, his fingers white knuckling the sheets, and his whole body tenses at the foreign sensation, made worse when it starts to hurt. He thought he was prepared for this but as Bill’s cock breaches his entrance, it’s overwhelming, so much bigger than the fingers that had been inside him minutes ago, impossibly bigger. 

“Breathe, Alec.” Bill stops moving, his free hand settling on his thigh, and rubbing with his thumb, hoping to give him some kind of distraction until he gets used to it. “Breathe, you need to relax, you’re too tense.”

Alec forces himself to exhale, taking a few deep breaths, clenching and unclenching his fingers in the sheets. 

“Keep going.” Alec says, gasping when Bill pushes forward again. 

“Sure?” 

“Yes.” Alec says, the little pain he had experienced already fading into the background. 

Bill continues his slow thrust in, until he’s leaning over Alec, face to face when he bottoms out, he lets go of Alec’s leg, bracing himself on his elbows. Bill stops then, giving him a moment to adjust to his girth, Alec’s arms wrap up around his back, gripping his shoulders. 

“You ok?”

He nods his head. “Need a second.” Alec says, his eyes clenched. 

“S’long as you need.” Bill says, brushing the sweaty hair stuck to Alec’s forehead back.

Alec’s eyes open at the tender gesture, to find Bill smiling at him, he surges up kissing him hungrily, Bill’s fingers tangling in his hair. 

When Bill rocks his hips, it feels incredible, Alec could feel everything and his whole body was thrumming. 

“Move.” Alec says, trying to repeat whatever Bill just did, rocking his hips up, gasping as his hands scratch downs Bill’s back

Bill wastes no time, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in, setting a slow pace, Alec so tight around him. 

Alec knows he's not going to last long, can’t last long, not with how good he feels But he wants to hold out long enough that Bill comes, wants to be good for him. 

“Faster,” Alec says, wrapping his legs around Bill’s hips, changing the angle and rocking up to meet each of his thrusts, the sounds of skin filling the room. 

Bill slides his hand under Alec’s knee again, unwrapping one leg from his waist, and lifting his it up, changing the angle just so, searching for something.

Alec knows moments later, when light explodes behind his eyes, Bill manages to hit his prostate dead on, cock stroking over it with each thrust. 

Alec is coming before he even knows it’s happening, an orgasm so powerful rushing through his body suddenly and all at once that his eyes roll back and his toes curl, he might yell out, but he’s not sure. 

When it’s over and he comes back into his body, he’s bent nearly in half, Bill’s face pressed half into the mattress and his shoulder. Small aftershocks still spark through him, quickly building towards over stimulation as Bill continues to work his hips in the smallest little thrusts, buried deep inside Alec, as he works himself through the final waves of his own orgasm. 

It dawns on Alec then, that Bill came with him, maybe even because he did, and if that’s not a good stroke to his ego, he’s not sure what is. 

“Jesus christ.” Alec slurs out, his legs twitching around Bill, all of his limbs feeling faintly like jelly and his brain pleasantly fuzzy. He hasn’t felt this good in so, so long. 

Bill mumbles something unintelligible, shifting on top of Alec, very slowly pulling out of him, mindful of the fact that it was his first time.

“You alright?” Bill asks when Alec winces anyway, tipping himself to the side, cupping his cheek.

“Yeah.” Alec groans, stretching his legs out and his arms above his head. “Don’t think I’ve ever been better.” 

“Good.” Bill hums, a satisfied grin on his face. He quickly removes the condom before he settles himself down, resting his head on Alec’s chest. 

Alec brings one arm around Bill, rubbing his hand up and down his back because it feels like the right thing to do. He’s not sure how touchy he’s allowed to be, if this is a one night stand, but Bill doesn’t seem to mind it. 

They’re both sweaty and sated, laying together in a comfortable silence, that leaves Alec enough time to get in his own head, to start doubting things. 

Sure, he’s never had a one night stand before, but he’s seen how it goes in movies. Any minute now, Bill will speak up and tell him to get dressed, to leave now that he’s gotten what he wanted. 

He’ll leave, and then he’ll never see Bill again. Which is fine, he tells himself. That’s fine, they just met, this doesn’t mean anything and he’s not going to make this weird. 

So he waits, his fingertips tracing the shape of Bill’s shoulder blades, thinking about how this is the first time in years he’s been touched like this, with kindness, not for a medical procedure. It’s been even longer since he’d fallen asleep with the warmth of another beside him. He could so easily fall asleep here. 

HIs heart speeds up with his anxiety, and that needs to stop, Bill will hear it, already probably can.

As if on cue, Bill lifts his head, blinking slowly at Alec. “Something wrong?”

“Hmm?”

“Your heart, it’s started racing.” 

“Guess it has.” Alec swallows nervously, taking a deep breath to calm himself, the last thing he needs to do is work himself into an attack. “I was just wonderin’, do you want me to go?”

“Do you want to go?” Bill asks.

“No, I don’t.”

“Then you don’t have to go.” Bill says, laying his head back down. 

“Really?” Alec visibly relaxes, hadn’t realized he had been holding himself that tense. 

“Wait, were you expecting me to kick you out?” Bill says, raising his head again, splaying one hand over Alec’s chest. 

“Honestly, I didn't know what to expect.” Alec says, a little sadly. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Well, you’re welcome to stay the night.” Bill says, yawning. He reaches, blindly grabbing for the comforter and dragging it up over the both of them. 

“Thank you.” Alec says quietly, unsure of what else to say. 

“Go to sleep.” Bill mumbles. 

———————

Alec wakes up the next morning, with his head pillowed on Bill’s chest, the pair having swapped positions in the middle of the night. He’s still kind of expecting the shoe to drop, so to speak. That Bill is going to ask him to leave as soon as he wakes up, so he figures he might as well get ready before he’s told to. 

He carefully extricates himself from the bed, moving slow to not wake the other man up. He’s collecting his clothes, which had been scattered around the room when Bill wakes up.

“Alec,” He says, his voice sleep soft.

Alec stops, freezing as he’s bent over looking for a sock, looking over at the bed wide eyes. 

“Come here.” Bill beckons him back to the bed, wrapped in soft sheets, that he knows are still warm.

Alec drops his clothes, crawls back into bed, into Bill’s arms, the man cuddling him close.

“Do you have somewhere to be?” He asks, rubbing Alec’s back. 

“No.” Alec says as he melts into Bill, his fingers fiddling with the edge of the sheet. “But I figured you’d like me gone, don’t want to overstay my welcome. 

“Nonsense, you’re staying right here.” Bill says, matter of factly. “How does a shower sound? Then, if you’re amenable, we can get breakfast.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Alec says, feeling like, maybe, everything will be ok.


End file.
